Dropped Phone Call
by Lust4Edward
Summary: Ever wonder how things might have turned out if that pesky old man across the aisle hadn't alerted Jackson that the phones weren't working? T for now, may change later if continued.


"I am now calling your hotel...I don't have to tell you to sound convincing."

"You've said enough."

"Good."

Sheer terror ran through her veins as Lisa looked back and forth between the smooth phone and Jackson's cold eyes. The very faint sound of ringing could be heard as she prayed he would just hang it up and call it quits, that by some miracle he would change his mind. She could still probably forgive him at this point. One last pleading with her eyes as she rocked violently back and forth and she could see in his face he wasn't taking it back. She had no choice but to grab the phone.

_"Good morning Lux Atlantic Resort this is Cynthia."_

It dawned on her how real the entire situation was. She was on the phone at that very moment with Cynthia, about to make a room change that would cost a man his life. Panic was setting in and she felt the faint beginnings of hyperventilation creeping up on her. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, willing deep and calm breaths through her system."

_"Hello? ...Hello?"_

She needed to answer before Cynthia hung up and her chance was gone. She couldn't even imagine how angry Jackson would be if she didn't complete his task this time, her sore forehead was a reminder enough of the last time he was pissed. "Cynthia, it's Lisa!" She rushed the words out.

_"Lisa? You sound terrible, are you okay?"_

She threw out the first excuse she could think of. "There's just-there's a lot of turbulence on the, on the plane..."

_"You're still on the plane?"_

"Yeah."

_"I heard flights were delayed everywhere. So listen, you'd be so proud of me, we're all set for Keefe. The Cristal on ice, the cigars not so easy to find this time of night-"_

She couldn't listen to her ramble anymore about creating perfect accommodations for a man who probably wouldn't even be alive long enough to enjoy them. She had to dump out the words not before she couldn't get herself to do the nasty deed. "Yeah you know about that, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor, okay?"

_"Lisa, are you sure you're okay?"_

She couldn't help the frustration that mounted in her voice, she just wanted to get the job done and over with and side conversations were not going to help that. The concern that flowed through the phone from the younger girl made Lisa want to scream into the phone about everything that was happening to her, but she new it wouldn't end well, even if she could finish a sentence before Jackson snatched the phone away. Her father would pay the price, and then surely she would as well. "Cynthia, please do not ask me again if I'm okay."

_"Well I just really hope that you're-" _Beep.

_Disconnected._ The realization dawned on her after a moment of waiting for Cynthia to finish her sentence. The silence on the phone was deafening. She couldn't hear the storm or the rocking of the plane-just pure quiet. She felt as if she were in one of those war movies where an explosion happens and everything is just muted-something out of Saving Private Ryan. What must have only been a few seconds felt like five minutes as she ran through her options.

She needed to pretend as if Cynthia was still on the phone. Finish the conversation, act like the switch happened and make him think it was done and over with. It all seemed so perfect in her head, she just needed to get through it. She glanced at Jackson and he was nonchalantly checking out the surroundings, no doubt keeping a look out for anyone eavesdropping. She knew deep down that there was no way he could know that the phone call had been dropped several seconds beforehand but her gut still wrenched with fear as if he had super sonic hearing and was only testing her. Fear and adrenhaline. A new found rush that she could just maybe possibly trick this man beside her. A rush that everyone could come out of this alive.

Jackson shot her a menacing look as if he felt the silence on Lisa's end was too long. "Look uhh..." She searched for the words to say. "Something's come up we've gotta change Keefe's room." She made eye contact with him as if she will him to believe what she was saying but quickly looked away and attempted to make herself seem distressed. "Uhh, can you pull up the file?" Pause for effect. "We're gonna move him to room four zero eight zero, right. Pin's 4882. And then I'm gonna need you to take the cigars and everything to the new room, make sure everything is set up properly."

Suddenly it dawned on her that Jackson may not believe it would go so easily, she needed to create a quizzing in her head, questions of why. "Well yes, I was checking with Dan Young from maintenence and they were fixing a nozzle in the bath and they fixed the wrong one, so if anyone uses the bathroom...exactly. I know, I'm sorry it's such short notice...I'm sure they won't be happy, just tell them I authorized it. Yes, get going, I'll see you soon...bye."

It was done. She let the phone slide down slowly in her hand until it dropped into her lap, trying her best to look broken...defeated. She noticed the screen on the back of the phone said "Service Temporarily Disrupted" and was instantly thankful for once in her life for the bouncy turbulence of the plane. Hoping that as long as she could keep his eye contact so he wouldn't notice the screen himself until the back drop would go dim.

Jackson let out a sigh of relief. "Outstanding, we're close."

"Jackson, please..." she turned towards him with her pleading eyes again. She held his gaze as she hung up the phone. "Please, just make this stop, I can't live with this."

"Leese, it's done and over with, you did your part, now its time to move on."

"How do you expect me to live with this? Spend the rest of my life knowing that I helped to kill someone? It makes me sick to my stomach." Her eyes glossed over with tears, fake of course, because at this point she knew no one was in danger anymore.

"It was either the Keefes or your dad, Lisa, you made the right decision."

"What did you just say?"

"What?" He looked nonchalant, unphased. As if the slight ending on the man's name didn't mean big implications.

"His family's with him?" The thought that she could have been responsible for the death of an entire family made her sick to her stomach with disgust. "You're gonna kill his whole family too?"

He looked away from her, staring straight forward. She took this opportunity to steal a glance at the phone, silently thanking God when the screen was dimmed. "Somebody wants to send a big brash message, that's their business. I do my part and move on."

"Oh, God..." She cupped her hands over her face, and shook her head as he tried to quiet her with a 'Shhhh, Leese..." She made it seem as if she were shaken up about what she had just done, but inside she was bursting with gratitude. She had never been more thankful for a dropped phone call in her life.

_**A/N: So, has anyone else ever wonder how the movie would have turned out had that pesky man across the aisle never tried to make a call or draw attention to the fact that the phones were out of order by smacking the phone as if it would magically start to work again? I guess that was my attempt at recreating what might have been. Now...to continue or not? I'll leave that in your hands :) Review and let me know!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Lust4Edward**_


End file.
